


and as we lie beneath the stars, we realize how small we are

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [27]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Cain is a badass big bro, Buster fails at empathy, Vogey's an ass and Brad's a secret romantic.</p><p>Title taken from If Everyone Cared by Nickelback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and as we lie beneath the stars, we realize how small we are

“Aw jeez.”

“What?”

“Belt.”

Brad freezes, first looking at the field before very slowly turning his head and looking at Cain. The man isn't looking at him though, he's just frowning at Brandon and shaking his head. He knows he should just keep his mouth shut but he can't. A not so small part of him is paranoid about someone other than the Outfielders'n'Ryan finding out.

“What about him?”

“Rugburn again. He's going to do some serious damage to his face.”

“That... happens a lot?”

“Everybody has their favorite positions.” Cain answers blandly, shaking his head and resting his chin on his arms. “Baby G ends up on his face kind of a lot. I also somehow keep walking in on Lincecum up against a wall with his legs around a guy's waist.”

“How do you know this?”

“The kid has no brain to mouth filter when he's drunk. And doesn't know how to lock doors... of course that could be the other guy's fault too. Like that time with Lopez. Pretty sure that was Javy's fault. No rug burn that time but he was like, holding onto the headboard. Had bruised knuckles the next day.”

“So he... gets around.”

“Yep. Used to, anyways. Haven't seen him with anyone in a couple months.”

“Wow.” Brad mumbles, and he feels a sinking, dejected feeling. Cain rolls his head to the side and gives him a hard look before turning his attention back out on the field. Both of them end up looking straight at Brandon. 

“Problem, Penny?”

“With what?”

“With Belt's... past activities.”

“No. It's his business.”

“That's the right answer.” Matt smiles lazily. “Now start taking better care of your boy and stop giving him rugburn on his fucking face.”

“... you knew? Are you just fucking with my head or something?” Brad asks. It really kind of pisses him off. No, more than kind of. It totally pisses him off. “Or are you trying to mess us? Do you have a problem with this?”

“Nope. I don't give a fuck who you fuck as long as you do your fucking job.” Cain says, leaning in and speaking in a cheerful tone that's completely at odds with the words that come out of his mouth, “But if you break his heart, I will make your life a living hell.”

“... okay.”

“Okay!” Cain smiles, thumping Brad on the back as he wanders down to the water coolers. “Good talk Penny.”

*** 

“S'okay, Penny. He did it to me too.”

“You and Belt?”

Posey stares and then slowly shakes his head. “No. Me and Tim. And he at least didn't tell you that he was okay with going to prison.”

“Y'know, that really doesn't help.”

***

“Ready to go back to Japan yet?”

“Fuck off Vogelsong.”

***

“You okay?”

Brandon has a towel over his head and three cups of water sitting on the bench between them. He drains the first two without looking at Brad and finally looks up as he's nursing the third one, frowning in concern. Even with the scrapes across his cheek, he looks so young and so innocent and it makes so much sense to Brad why Cain did what he did and said what he said.

Nobody should trust Brad with something that precious.

“Yeah, fine. You okay?”

Brandon gives him a hard look and then seems to crumple in on himself, shaking his head a little. Brad knocks the paper cups from between them and scoots closer, splaying a hand on the man's back and rubbing firmly. “Hey. It's okay. It happens. Just relax.”

Brandon only nods, leaning into the touch.

There's a noise of approval and when Brad looks up, he sees Cain, Lopez and Lincecum all grinning and giving him a thumbs up. Fuckers. He doesn't talk to anyone for the rest of the game.

He thinks that, when they win, perhaps he should be more excited and more interested in celebrating with the other guys. Instead he slips out as quietly as he can without being noticed. Makes a Starbucks run and gets one of those cardboard boxes full of coffee. A bag of overpriced pastries. He makes it back the park just as Brandon is texting him and asking where the hell he's at. Brad answers by circling back into the player lot and texting him to get in the truck.

What he does not expect is for Brandon, the second he shuts the door of the truck, to pull Brad into a kiss. A quick, smooth peck, practiced like they've been doing it forever. It feels good and he can't help blushing as he puts the truck in gear and pulls out of the lot. Brandon's rambling happily, talking about press and Theriot's uncontrollable excitement and imminent victory sex for the outfielders.

They're passing the city limits sign when Brandon finally stops talking and looks around before blinking at Brad. “Where we going?”

“You trust me?”

“Yes.” Brandon answers automatically.

“Then you'll see.”

“Okay...”

Brandon sounds a little unsure but he smiles and he nods, squeezing Brad's hand. He doesn't let go, just laces their fingers together as Brad navigates them to an out of the way beach. His truck bounces over the dunes and he has to kick it into four wheel to get it turned around and backed up near the water. He jumps out, grabbing the coffee and donuts and an armful of blankets that he'd stashed in the back seat.

Brandon's smiling as he follows. He lowers the tailgate and climbs up with Brad, helps spread blankets on the truck bed and they huddle up together. Brandon seems more absorbed in the food and coffee than anything else but still. Brad hasn't done anything like this since he was in high school, over fifteen years ago and he'd been too afraid to enjoy it, too busy looking over his shoulder worrying he and Nick would get caught.

“Y'know I've never done anything like this before?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I like it. S'nice.” Brandon murmurs, peering up at Brad with a faint smile. “But won't we get caught?”

“Nah. Never seen anyone else before, anyways. Not exactly tourist friendly when you have to drop it into four by four just to get here.”

“Good.” Brandon smiles, and he's pulling Brad into a kiss before curling up close and resting his head on Brad's shoulder. Brad drops a kiss to his hair before resting his cheek against the top of Brandon's head.

He falls asleep the the sound of Brandon's breathing.


End file.
